Lacrymosa
by Kouga's Archi
Summary: Kagome killed kikyou after she insulted Inuyasha, she thinks Inuyasha blames her. When she cuts herself deeply, will Inuyasha be able to save her? suck at summarys it's better than it sounds! trust me!
1. The begining of the end?

Don't own Inuyasha or the song 'Lacrymosa' which belongs to evanescence. Let me know what you think ideas are up for grabs.

Lacrymosa 

chapter 1: The begining of the end?

_out on your own_

_cold and alone again_

_can this be what you really wanted, baby_

Huddled in a the blackness of her room, Kagome Higurashi sat there frozen. Unable to fully comprehend the magnitude of the damage she had created. Unable to fully believe she could ever commit such a thing. Her thoughts drifted toward a certain hanyou, InuYasha. He had been so... devastated when the news reached him that she, Kagome, had brutally murdered Kikyou (a/n:not that she wasn't dead alredy). The only strange thing about it was that in some way it was Inuyasha's fault too. But wether that was the case or not, she was ready to take the blame. For the _both_ of them.

_Blame it on me _

_set your guilt free _

_nothing can hold you back now_

Shakingly she stood up and made her way across her room to her desk. Weakly she smiled as her hand grasped the pair of sciccors, out of the container. She was sure InuYasha would never come for her, and her family was out for the week. No one would find her, no one would stop her.

_now that your gone_

_I feel like myself again_

She opened the sciccors and easily slid the not so dull blade across her wrist. Tears formed in her eyes but none fell.

_Grieving the things I can't repair_

_ and willing_

'Somehow... no matter how much I place blame on InuYasha , it's still all my fault. She thought as she self mutilated her other arm. Giving her pale skin a crimson tint.

_To let you blame it on me _

_Set your guilt free_

"Folish girl you only hold him back, you will never be good enough." Kikyou's words haunted her, as she agian brought the sciccors to her arm.

_I don't want to hold you back now love_

With his back against the tree, InuYasha sat in deep thought about Kikyou and Kagome. Even though Kikyou was killed InuYasha felt no need to avenge her. It's like he didn't really car anymore. Why was that? Was it because her murderer was Kagome? Kikyou had set out to kill Kagome, and because of InuYasha, Kagome wouldn't even lift her bow and arrow. Kikyou went on and on about how InuYasha needed to use the jewel and become human, so he could go to hell with her. Kagome had questioned why Kikyou would want to change who he was. Kikyou had replied that he was a 'tainted hanyou'. That was when Kagome yelled that she (kikyou) didn't deserve somone she didn't truly love, then she could burn in hell alone. With one arrow she killed her and headed home. It relly hadn't shocked him Kikyou wanted him to change, she always had.

_I can't change who I am_

_not this time _

She couldn't just love him for who he was not what, Like kagome. Kagome never cared he was a hanyou, she just like him. Mabey thats why he grew found of the modern day girl.

_I wont lie to keep you near me _

InuYasha's eyes widen in realization, he _loved _Kagome. And, if it wasnt to late, he could tell her and fix things. Just as he jumped down from the branch a nagging feeling worked it's way into his gut. it was telling him had to get to Kagome and fast.

_And in this short life_

_theres no time to waste on giving up _

Her grip on the sciccors loosened as her consiousness sliped from her. Her body slumped to the floor and laying her in the pool of blood . Barely breathing she held on a moment longer, only a moment, praying he would find her before she gave up. For good.

_My love wasn't enough _

"Ka...Kagome..?" she herd a whisper from her doorway. Reluctantly she lifted her head to see InuYasha standing there in shock. She smiled weekly and thought 'he came after all', before puking up more blood. InuYasha sat down and craddled her in his lap, looking at her wounds he noticed that they were bleeding profusely. There might be no way to help her.

_And you can blame it on me _

"InuYasha?" He herd kagome whisper, and replied "yea?" "I'm ready for you to blame me. " InuYasha's eyes grew wide.

_set your guilt free, honey _

"Stupid, I could never blame you." He stated moving some of her hair that was blocking her beautiful face from him. "I understand" she replied, and with a long draw of breath she finnished. " I will always love you." Her body slumped in his hands.

_I don't want to hold you back now love_

_If you think she should live review and type 1 and why. If not type type 2 and why. PLEASE REVIEW! If you have flames … can you make them light?_


	2. Alive?

sorry if this is short but I had Fcat writes today and I had extra time so I tried to fit as much as I could. Please forgive me if there are any errors. Hopefully it's not to short. Thank you to bardocksbabygirl. I am going to try the idea you mention for her to live (if she does). I just have to figure it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha (my friend says i'm not skamart enough. ::glares:: stupid!) I also do not own the song which belongs to Evanescence (whoa are curently touring in Japan.)

Lacrymosa

Chapter 2: Alive?

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

" No Kagome! No!" Inuyasha screamed as he lightly slapped the paled girl's cheek. Nothing happened, not even the slightest flinch. " Please," he continued to beg. " Please Kagome, open your eyes, say something, sit me. Anything!"

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

No use, she still laid unmoving and cold in his warming embrace. Whether it was useful or not he began to tear off pieces of his haori(sp?) and used them as a tourniquet for her wounds.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

'Come on Kagome, I know you're still there' He thought desperately.

_I know you're still there _

_Watching me wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down_

"Dammit (sp?)" He yelled. 'what can I do?'

_fearing you, loving you _

_I won't let you pull me down_

Hesitantly he put his head to her chest to listen to for a heartbeat. She didn't smell dead, but he had to be sure.

_Haunting you I can smell you alive _

_your heart pounding in my head_

There! He could hear a beat, it was faint but there nonetheless. How was he supposed to strengthen it? Could he?

_Watching me wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down _

_Saving me rapping me _

_Watching me _

The heart need blood, a large amount of blood, in ordered to properly beat. Could he really give her his blood? Thus enabling her to be revived?

I am sorry if this chapter was a little rushed or sloppy. The bell just rang so off to veterinary class I go. Again I wrote this after FCAT. So please forgive any errors there may be. Check out my story "like you" and let me know what you want to happen! Ideas are up for grabs.


	3. Slowly losing control?

_**Let me know if it's to short. I'm trying to make them as long as I can but alas vet class interferes., but hey it's worth it to save animals.**_

__

_**Lacrymosa**_

Chapter 3: slowly losing control?

_You don't remember me but I_

_Remember you _

Inuyasha sat there staring at the still, unresponsive girl in his arms. Silently debating the only option left for him to use, in order, to save her life. Whether or not death was her intentional wish in the first place. (A/n: does that make sense?)

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you _

He wasn't to sure it would work, or even if he would do it right. He didn't even know what the outcome would be. All he knew is there would never be another for the both of them. That thought scared him the most, along with: would she even care? Or would she be greatly appalled? Would she feel violated, like all her freedom was stripped from her? He sighed; it wasn't what was important right now. Right now all that mattered was that he wake Kagome from her unconscious state. No matter the consequences, he didn't care; he would do anything for Kagome.

_But who can decide what they dream_

_and dream I do_

Hesitantly, he pulled back on the green collar of her p.j.'s. shaking he lifted her closer to him. 'I can do this! I can do this! He whispered redundantly to himself. Taking in a breath he proceeded in bringing her forth. (If that makes sense please tell me). In an attempt to calm himself down he thought 'Kagome would believe in me. She always did.'

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

The closer her bare lightly peached neck came to his face, the more his inner demon roared with passion. You probably know a dog lifts his leg, what you do or don't know it's "marking his territory". Being a dog demon, half or not, he had a sudden urge to "mark his territory".

_I have to be with you_

_To live to breath_

Inuyasha began fighting an inevitable battle with his overpowering demon side. His eyes flashing from red to gold or to a mixture of both. His claws sharpen slightly, while his ears were becoming somewhat pointed.

_You're taking over me _

He couldn't transform, not now, not when Kagome was so vanurable.

_Have you forgotten all I know._

He couldn't bare thought of Kagome waking p to his demon. (A/n: I wouldn't either it'd be like "uh... hello... please don't kill me": goes back to sleep ::)

_And all we had_

But she was so close, and all he had to do was make one single move. One move and she was his... zutto (forever in jap.)

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touch my hand_

His grip tightened, he couldn't let his demon break free and hurt the one person he ever really trusted. The only person who truly trusted him...

_I knew you loved me then_

the one person... He loved...

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

To live to breathe

you're taking over me

**There ya go chapter 3 ... Thank you to: bardocksbabygirl, AlessaLoveless, and whitetiger-isabella for your ideas. Sorry if this chapter was of the following: boring, long, knida pointless. I'm trying to get this done while mesmerizing over 200 terminology words for diseases in animals in vet class so... weird words like: perianal and hypoadernacoticism. AND know how they are spelt and the definitions. I just thought you should know why it starting to take me awhile.**

**1- Inuyasha doesn't transform**

**2- Inuyasha does transform**

**Disclaimer: no own evanescence or song. no own inuyasha.**

**P.s. when I said "he wanted to 'mark his territory' " I didn't mean he was going to pee on her ('cause that's how dogs mark there territory if their not neutered.) My friend thought that's what I meant... ::sighs:: and she calls me stupid!**


	4. Awakened?

I deleted this chapter and reposted it so I could fix the mistake. When I did spell check it changed "inuyasha to 'natasha' thanx to Alessaloveless for metioning it.

WARNING: it will get a bit graphic. If you are not a teen or can not handle certain events or descriptions then don't read this chapter. Or skip the part. I do not want my story deleted if some one couldn't handle it and didn't heed my warning. Sorry but you are in the M section of romance...I you want an edited version with less description I will give it to you.

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1. for both no own things.

_on with the story..._

Lacrymosa

Chapter 4: Awakened

but sorrowful

_hold on to me love _

_you know I can't stay long _

What shred of sanity Inuyasha had held on to, had final shattered. As his world became consumed in crimson. His claws grew past their normal size; His adorable ears became somewhat pointed. Eyes, as red as blood, and their attention directed toward the lovely maiden in his arms.

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not _

_afraid_

Not fully in his right mind his teeth began to sink slowly into the nape of her neck. The a thin trail of blood flowed down to the thin line of fabric, and disappearing beneath to leak onto her breast.

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

Inuyasha growled in pleasure as his tounge began to roll her blood over his tongue. He began to lose his resolve in the sensation her blood was giving him. He let out a low growl, then a moan as his hand began to ride up her legs.

_holdin my last breathe _

_safe inside my self_

_are all my thoughts of you_

"In...Inuyasha...?" Kagome whispered weakly.

_sweet ruptured light _

_it ends here tonight_

Apparently Inuyasha didn't care, all that his mind was focusing on was Kagome...And how she would be his. Wanted or not.

_i'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things _

His head diped low and he rolled his tongue down to her cleavage. Thus licking up the blood at the same time.

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

"In... Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned again weakly, as she began opening her eyes.

_I know you here me_

_I can taste in your tears_

Kagome began to slowly comprehend the situation. Apperently she was in someone's embrace. Regaining her focus she realized Inuyasha... who at the moment, had his head buried in her chest?

_holding my last breath_

_safe inside myself _

_are all my thoughts of you _

_sweet raptured light _

_it ends here tonight_

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" Still a bit weak, kagome took her hands and placed them on his. As gentle yet as firm as she could, she tried to lift his head from her chest. Finally being able to do so, what she saw began to make her shutter in fear. Inuyasha had gone demon. Kagome closed her eyes with hope this was only a nightmare.

_closing your eyes to disappear_

Sad to say when she opened them, she realized it was reality.

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_but still you wake and know the truth_

There Inuyasha was looking at her, just looking, with a blank expression. She could see crusted blood on his lips, and oddly (a/n: is that even a word?) enough she had an urge to lean over and lick his lips clean.

_no one's there_

_say goodnight_

She was brought out of her own little world by a feral growl. Hesitantly she looked up into Inuyasha's glowing red eyes, and surprisingly, she wasn't scared.

_don't be afraid_

"Inuyasha," she started. "Come back, Inuyasha, comeback to me."

_Calling me Calling me as you fade to black_

Slowly his eyes began to dim, becoming a golden-red color; his ears began to go back to normal. His nails decreased their size. Inuyasha...Her Inuyasha, was back.

_(say goodnight) holding my last breath_

_(don't be afraid) safe inside myself_

_(calling me calling me as you) are all my thoughts of you_

He looked around a bit confused. At last his gaze drifted to Kagome's neck, his eyes grew wide. He had marked Kagome! While he was Transformed! Sensing his discomfort and following his gaze with her hand. She let her fingers lightly run over the nape of her neck. Gasping lightly she had begun to grow a little nervous. Why the hell did she have a mark on her neck? Pulling her hand away she found a bit of blood on the tips of her fingers. What the hell _did _happen? She lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha, whom by now had grown quite nervous. Shockingly she took in a breath, and asked the one question Inuyasha prayed she wouldn't.

"Inuyasha," She began. "What happened?"

_Sweet raptured light _

_it ends here tonight_

Well there's chapter 4. REVIEW!PLZ! I think this is my longest cahpter yet! tell me what ya think! I have already started chapter five:Lied to?

title may change. Also it depends how much time I have. BLEACH is on so I am going to watch that. Until the next time! Ja ne!

VET word for today uh... night (it's 12:12 am )

Pinna-(pee-na) it's the earflap on a dog/bitch (bitch is the term used for a female dog)

vet info 1. IF YOU SPAY YOUR DOG BEFORE HER 1ST CYCLE, SHE WILL HAVE FALSE PREGNACIES. In a false pregnacy she will gather socks and stuff to make a "nest" and she will be agressive, guard the food and eat alot of it. You should be caution around a female and her "puppies" which will be socks, shoes, or such, she will bite you.

REVIEW PLZ!


	5. Tuth released

Lacrymosa

Chapter 5:

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll_

Inuyasha sat there, a blank expression marring his gorgeous features. Should he tell her and risk rejection? Or tell her and have her be overly thrilled?

_I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds_

To lost in his own little world, Inuyasha failed to notice Kagome start to stand up. It wasn't until she became too light-headed to stand, did he notice her. Thus enabling him to catch her.

_But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to_

Kagome, although grateful for inuyasha catching her, still wanted answers.

_Lost in all faith in the things I have achieved_

_And I_

Gently picking her up, Inuyasha laid her on the bed and tucked her in. Ignoring his demon side, still roaring within him, wanting him to continue what was left unfinished; he tore off another piece of his haori. He then lightly pushed it on her neck, therefore putting pressure on the wound. He held it there for some while until it ceased the blood flow.

_I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be the lost in you _

_(away from this place I have made)_

_won't you take me away from me_

"Inuyasha," Kagome started before taking a deep breath. "Please, tell me what happened. It couldn't have been that bad."

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my _

_Veins_

_I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed_

Inuyasha said nothing; he just looked at her before taking a breath.

_I can't go on like this _

_I loathe all I've become_

"Kagome, do you really need to know? I mean you're okay now, so that should be enough." Inuyasha stated, trying to get out of having to tell her.

_I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be the lost in you _

_(away from this place I have made)_

_won't you take me away from me_

Kagome began to shake, crystal tears slowly forming in her eyes. She fisted them away just a fast as they began to fall. Raising her head she glared at Inuyasha.

_lost in a dying world I reach for something more_

_I have grown so weary of this lie I live_

"Tell me what the hell happened stupid!" She yelled.

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you_

"Fine!" Inuyasha said. He walked over to her bed side and gripped her arms.

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you_

The last thing he said was, " I took as mate for good", before crashing his lips to hers, and pushing her back on the bed.

**PLEASE READ:** I am really ill, I have been since the beginning of January and as I have stated before I am going to the doctors. Please do not give me a dead line it would make me feel really bad if I didn't have it posted when I told some one I would post it on the date the gave me. The only deadlines I will allow are birthdays.

Your vote- 1- lemon

2- Lime w/ implied lemon (like not put the lemon in here but imply something happened.)

I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! Compared to my other ones. I didn't even go to school today! (i'm sick) and I NEVER miss my vet class. I hope none of you think I'm being mean I'm not trying to honestly.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO INU-VAMPIRESS whose b-day is tomorrow.  
_  
_


	6. Good enough

**This is what I call a weak lemon. I'm sorry if you want a full blown lemon tell me in a review or personal message and I will give you the detailed one. Yes I'm stills ick and both my doctors are sick so I have to wait till Friday to get checked. I've only been to school once this whole week. And it sucks. So this was made out of boredom and I had it written down for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own inu nor the song 'good enough' by evanescence from their 'the open door' album.**

**Lacrymosa**

chapter 6: Good enough

_under your spell again._

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave me heart and it's bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you_

Not thinking twice about her actions, Kagome became docile under Inuyasha's actions. Almost like as if she were egging him on. She wraped her legs around his waist, thus letting his arousal "greet" hers.

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel..._

Inuyasha growled sensually and rocked his pelvis against hers, moaning a light "oh" in neediness.

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you._

He moved his lips down her neck, tasting her with his tounge while sucking with his lips.

_Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you._

Gracefully he kneaded up her one of her thighs making his way closer... and closer to his wanted destination. The higher his hand went the more flesh her skirt showed. _  
_

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel..._

Taking his time, he carefully removed her clothes…..piece by piece. Carefully letting his hands brush over 'sensitive' areas, creating a ragged moan to escape her dry lips. There wasn't a place that was left untouched. Nor was there a spot he did not kiss. He loved every part of her, while loving her 'creative' sounds.

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

Kagome let her hand trail down to his hakamas, and pulled the string to let them fall. Inuyasha took a deep breath as her hands began to fondle him. Preparing him for the nights activities.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

Nervously Inuyasha positioned himself at her opening. It was not a mystery it would hurt, or that there was nothing neither could do to stop the pain. Shikata ga nai. But for some reason the two of them felt more ready for this than they had anything in their life. Sharing the mutual feeling Inuyasha rocked forward, slowly, to start off.

_So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no._

Consequences were not an option for two joined lovers on this night. Little did they know those consequences would soon be important to the both; and neither would be able to foresee nor stop such a burden happening.

**THIS IS SO SHORT! Sorry! Ideas are welcome! If you are mad about me not putting the full lemon in here let me know and I will send you the full one.**

**Ideas will be great I'm beginning to run out of ideas. Tell me what prob you want to happen.**

**2- Pregnant**

**3- Disease**

**REVIEW. 1551 hits!**

**Vet word: polyphgia…… first one to give me the definition (with your permission) I'll use you or your name in my story.**


	7. Still Unaware

This is MY song that I wrote. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE IT WITH OUT PERMISSION and if you do and I agree give me credit. Let me know how you like it. I based it off my friend who described his bipolarness... I explain it at the bottom. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: refer to chap one... because I own this song it's called "forever Lithium" or "Zutto Lithium" I just took all the Jap out of it. Yes I do know Jap words. hahaha I have a dictionary!

_**Lacrymosa**_

_**chapter 7: STill Unaware**_

_let me go _

_let me bleed_

_sweet lithium you control me_

Being the first to wake up, Kagome groggily opened her eyes. Stretching a bit she made her way off the bed...Or try to at least. Blocking her intentions was Inuyasha's arm draped over her midriff. She smiled lightly remembering his touches and light kisses that set her whole body aflame.

_If I give myself to you_

_will you always be there?_

_for-ever_

She let her hand sneak its way to his ears. She lightly brushed a finger across the bottom, sliding it base to tip. Though still asleep, she felt him shiver in pleasure. She smiled gently before carefully removing his arm and, making her way to the bathroom.

If I constantly dream

Will you be right there,

Beside me?

_I can't wake up from your sweet remedy_

_I don't want to_

Inuyasha awoke the moment she tried to get up. He stayed asleep with hopes she would just cuddle back with him. That way he could enjoy her presence a moment longer. Sadly he felt her move his arm carefully as to not 'wake' him from his 'sleep' and get up. He could tell from the sound of water being turned on, that she was taking one of her baths. He lay in thought of the previous night, how compassionate she was. How every time she had touched him it sent marathons of thrills, racing up and down his spine.

_All along I've lain, alone_

_waiting for you _

_for-ever_

_my lithium_

He was brought out of his stupefied state when a foul smell reached his nose. Getting up he made his way to over to the bathroom, where he saw kagome's pale face. She was leaning over the porcelain toilet bowl, empting her stomach every now and then.

_If I constantly dream _

_will you be right there,_

_beside me?_

_I can't wake up from your sweet remedy_

_I have no need to _

Finally stable enough to control her gut, Kagome stood up. She gave Inuyasha a weak smile and assured him everything was all right, when he asked whether she was or not. She held out her hand and he took it proudly (a/n: is that even a word?), grinning like the mad man he was.

_So I'll let you drug me one last time_

_Be the beam in me infinite darkness_

_I'll scream_

_If not under your control_

_Sweet lithium_

While getting dressed Kagome herd Inuyasha's stomach growled and smiled. "Hey Inuyasha, we're all out of Ramen. Would you mind coming to the store with me, to get some more?" She asked. Getting a "feh" in return.

_So I'll constantly dream your,_

_right here beside me_

_And I,_

_Won't ever wake up from this sweet remedy_

_Wouldn't care to _

Holding each other's hand while making their way to the store, both failed to notice the growing problem in one of them.

_Eternity, _

_lithium,_

_lithium,_

_lithium _

_(Zutto) yeah _

**Well there's chapter 7 for ya kind of short -- Incase anyone is wandering no I did not get the idea from evanescence's lithium. Lithium is a drug used in medicine for bipolar people and it helps control them. Well I have a friend who is Bipolar and when he described it when he was on and off of it. It gave me an idea for a song, so I wrote one. One of my friends thought I copied it but I didn't I originally started this song in 2005. **

**Review! Tell me what you think is going to happen next! Tell me how you like my song!**


	8. Good news?

**This is another one of my songs called 'sotto Zutto' which translated is 'silently forever' or 'forever silently' sotto also means quietly. let me know how ya like it. DO NOT STEAL IT! I translated all the Jap in my song to English.**

**For those of you who gave me the definition first, I am trying to work on bringing you into my story so please be patient.**

**This is my longest chapter 1214 words! YAY! **

**My health: currently my sickness has gotten worse and it doesn't help that i am a girl (you girls sould know what I mean.) I am on anti-biotics right now so hopefully I can bring a little more life in this story.**

Disclaimer: Me iie(no in jap) own Inuyasha.

_**Lacrymosa**_

_Chapter 8: good news?_

_Here I am, now _

_Reborn in credulity_

_Naive to what's really there _

Running her fingers over his hand, Kagome led Inuyasha to the Raman aisle of the mini mart. She let her other hand to smother a giggle as she saw Inuyasha drool at all the food. Ahhh... what she would do for him and... With him.

_I want to believe all's the same_

_But how can I when you've changed?_

_My darling..._

_At long last they reached the heavenly aisle, or so Inuyasha thought. At first glance of the glorious packaged food, Inuyasha started staring at it in need. Giving an exasperated 'go ahead' Kagome sighed, as Inuyasha ran into the piled up Raman. Thus crashing it to the floor, along with him. Sighing once again she made her way over to him. Or tried to... _

_Leave me open_

_To cruel faces and harsh reality_

_naively, I'll believe anything_

She held a hand to her head as her world began to spin. Her eyes blackened a bit and she felt like vomiting.

She began to sweat and fell down shaking a bit. (That actually is what I go threw every day for the past…almost 2 months now.)

_Here I lie now _

The more Kagome tried to stand up the more her head would throb. She began to let tears slide down her cheeks as, clutched her stomach. What the hell was happening? She herd distant gasps, whispers, murmurs, and someone calling her name. But before she could identify who it was she lost any consciousness she had held on to.

_Bleeding my 'innocence'_

Taken so violently

And still I remain naïve

Inuyasha started to panic; he didn't know what to do in this era. Luck must have been with him today because a bystander had all ready called the paramedics. Not that it really matter to him, he didn't even notice anything around him.

_I want to believe all's the same_

_But how can I, when the world has changed_

_Darling……._

Inuyasha reluctantly let the paramedic people load Kagome on a stretcher, and into the ambulance. He made sure he went with her though….He'd be damned if he let anyone he didn't know and trust take Kagome without him. Sitting in the spot he was instructed to, he looked over at Kagome. Unlike before, when she had mutilated herself, he couldn't smell death knocking at her door. He only smelled sickness which, even though it wasn't good, it was better than the possibility of her dying. Inuyasha grabbed his mate's hand.

_Leave me open _

_to cruel faces and harsh reality _

_Naively I, will believe anything _

Finally reaching the hospital, the nurses and doctors rushed Kagome into a room. Inuyasha forced to wait a while before he could see her. So he tried to make himself comfortable in what they called the 'waiting room' or something like that. He sat down and impatiently began drumming his fingers on his knee. (We all know inuyasha doesn't like to wait.)

_I'm alone _

_Yet I feel as if someone is watching me_

"Mr. Inuyasha?" Upon hearing his name, Inuyasha looked up. "yeah?" The nurse shook her head and said, "Follow me", before turning to lead him to Kagome's room. Inuyasha stood up and followed her.

_Why can't they just let leave me be?_

_for-ever_

Opening and closing the door, Inuyasha walked to Kagome's bedside. He took a seat to see the young girl already awake. He smiled slightly to have her give him a full blown smile. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to make you worry." Was all she said before trying to sit up, which Inuyasha prevented by pushing her back down. "Don't get up stupid, you need rest. " Kagome smiled at the care in his voice. Inuyasha maybe all 'high and mighty' most the time, but that didn't mean he didn't have a soft spot…….. And Kagome was his.

_Not innocent enough_

_Not violent enough_

_My soul's not strong enough_

Kagome and Inuyasha sat there smiling, just smiling at each other. It seemed like they stayed that way for eternity, and it was broken when the doctor enter the room. Breaking the trance, Kagome smiled at the doctor, who in return smiled back.

_I'm left here _

_to face harsh reality_

_I believe everything, naively_

Clearing his throat he began, "Although the symptoms may make it seem like you have some deadly disease, you don't. I think it's just the worse case of the flu you can come by. (My mom thinks that's what I have too.) I will put you on some antibiotics for a couple weeks and we'll see where it goes from there." He took a breath and then grinned. "Luckily for you, your unborn child will not be affected by the sickness and you're stable enough to leave." With that the doctor left leaving the two shocked behind him.

_And naively,_

Kagome looked down. Pregnant. She was pregnant. Of course she wanted to have kids but…… not so soon. She was still in school!

Inuyasha looked over at kagome, he could she the battle raging inside her. He was happy, overjoyed, that he had a pup on the way. But somewhere in the mists of his happiness he felt a pang of guilt. Kagome hadn't wanted a kid right now, and now that she had no choice, he didn't know what she would do.

Would she have it and keep it? Or would she give it away?

Or would she do the worst thing and kill the baby in its fetus stage? (A.k.a abortion. But inuyasha doesn't know about that word.)

_I'm naïve enough to be anything _

_Anything you want _

**GEEZ this song sucks compared to my 'FOREVER LITHIUM' one.**

**ANYWAY that was chapter 8. Surprising how my longest chapter is the most boring one. **

**I APOLOGIZE FOR HOW RUSHED AND POINTLESS IT IS. **

**I also have another story in the making that I will try to post soon. I do not have a title for it, but it will have songs from my favorite band besides Evanescence. My ulti-favorite band Is HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR. They are a j-rock band that have English in their songs. Their cd goover is the best. IF YOU WATCH BLEACH THE THIRD OPENING IS 'ICHIRIN NO HANA' ('single flower' or 'lone flower') WHICH IS MY HIGH AND MIGHTY COLOR. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**


	9. Condition's have loop holes

**If you do not understand the title of the chapter I will be more then happy to tell you! Ideas? Enjoi! **

**Lacrymosa**

**chapter 9: condition's have loop holes**

_stop light lock the door_

_don't look back_

Kagome began to change out of the hideous hospital gown, which she was wearing momentarily. Tears, both, sorrowful and joyful, leaked small crystalline drops down here cheeks. Her pregnancy was both a miracle and a curse. The miracle: her child. The curse: being pregnant, having a kid, and being a teenage mother; she was likely to be scorned and looked down by most.

_undress in the dark_

Waling out of the hospital's room's bathroom, she looked toward the window and found Inuyasha staring out of it blindly. The sun was setting so its usual golden rays were now a mixture of crimson red and lilac purple. If the thought of such a sunset is beautiful to you; then the thought of it gracing Inuyasha's features, and illuminating his hair, is just gorgeous. The illumination of the sun, to Kagome, gave Inuyasha an almost heavenly glow. In away he was her angel, always protecting her when she'd get in trouble.

_And hide from you _

Kagome's trance was shattered when she felt Inuyasha take her into his arms, and lightly he placed his lips on hers. Smirking a bit into it she put both her hands behind his head, thus urging him to intensify the kiss. Eagerly he let his tongue trace the outline of her lips, and moaning when she was not hesitant about it, she agreed. His hands moved from her hips down to her thighs and back up again, giving both of them a stronger feeling with each stroke. His body carefully led her's to the wall, were he pushed his hips into hers, making their 'sensitivities leak' with the desire for one another.

_All of you_

Wanting so much for what was about to happen, Kagome had enough decency not to do so in a hospital. Breaking the heated kiss Kagome looked into Inuyasha's intense golden orbs. "Inuyasha...We can't do this here. Someone could come in and we could get in trouble." She said as Inuyasha backed up a few steps, and sighed. "I kind of figured we couldn't, you know with you being pregnant and all." He stated. Kagome went over to him and lightly stroked his...'concealed package' and whispered sensually in his ear," I'm not really showing yet, and intercourse doesn't affect the baby."

_you'll never know the way your words haunted me_

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me_

_You don't know _

_never ever_

Inuyasha's small, but noticeable, frown immediately turned into a full blown lustful smile.

_You belong to me_

_My snow white queen _

_There's no where to run,_

_so lets just get it over with_

Kagome reached out for Inuyasha's hand and grasped once it came within her reach. She led him out of the hospital and towards her house...Destination: Her room.

_Soon I know you'll see you're just like me _

_Don't scream any more my love,_

_'cause all I want is you _

Finally reach her house and already up the stairs, Inuyasha backed Kagome up and laid her on the bed. Neither heard the noise from down stairs nor the slamming of the door. Both were momentarily lost in the moans of each other. Every lick Inuyasha made Kagome release the strongest moan you could come by. Same with Inuyasha, every time Kagome would lick, suck, and nibble his ear(s) he'd almost lose his resolve every time. When he had her shirt worked off and his pants... Inuyasha's ears twitched.

_Wake up in a dream_

_Frozen fear_

He heard footsteps...Meaning someone was in the house.

_All your hands on me_

_I can't scream, _

_I can't scream_

Getting up he silently told Kagome to get her shirt back on, while he himself put his hakamas back on.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me_

_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep_

Inuyasha went over to her door and opened it, keeping his ears on alert.

_You belong to me my snow white queen_

_There's no where to run,_

_So let's just get it over with_

Walking down the stairs as silent as a cat (ironic), He made his way to the kitchen. Hearing footsteps coming his way from the other side of the door he readied himself. Flexing his claws just as the door started to swing; he made his strike. Or tried to…. His hand stopped just inches away from……….. Ms. Higurashi's face.

_Soon I know you'll see _

_You're just like me_

_don't scream anymore my love,_

_'Cause all I want is you._

Instantly, he retracted his clawed hand and looked down shamefully. "Gomen." He whispered, but she caught it none-the-less and smiled. "It's alright Inuyasha." With that she mad her way to the living room and sat on the couch, she turned on the T.V. Inuyasha took a breath in relief. Just then Kagome came down and whispered in his ear,

_I can't save your life_

"We have to tell her Inuyasha."

_though nothing I bleed for is not tormenting_

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare_

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, and then the shock was replaced by understanding. Intertwining their hand, Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to her mother. Ms. Higurashi turned of the T.V. and faced the two. Kagome took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes. "Mom…….I'm……Pregnant." she said nervously. She opened her eyes a bit just in time to see her mother's face pale. Kagome had tears forming in here eyes at her mother's facial expression; Pure anger.

_you belong to me_

_my snow whit queen_

_there's no where to run,_

_so let's just get it over with_

_soon my love you'll see_

_your just like me_

_Don't scream anymore, my love_

_'cause all I want is you_

**YAY! 1175 word! last chapter was...1214!**

**Wow! I had this chapter almost finished right when I posted chapter 8 but I got real sick the next day. Today was a half day so I had A LOT of time to work on this chapter. I currently have two stories I'm working on: 1) disguised all this time**

**2) Too late? Or Just in time?**

**I haven't thought of a summery yet. But I will get one to you. I am not really better from my sickness. I haven't gone to the doctors at all but I am hoping to soon. I had my vet exam today with canine diseases and healthcare. Then I had a quiz on the terms. **

**I do not own the song it belongs to evanescence, from their 'the open door' CD it's called 'snow whit queen'. Me no own Inuyasha.**

**Please Review! The 2nd chapter I had 10 reviews! But it dropped down to 4. Oh well as long as those 4 keep reviewing! Ja ne! **


	10. Sweet Sacrifice

_**Lacrymosa**_

_**chapter 10: Sweet sacrifice**_

_It's true, we're all a little insane._

_But it's so clear, _

"you're what?" Kagome's mother said sternly. Kagome backed up a pace, Bumping into Inuyasha in the process. She wasn't scared of her mother, she was scared of what she could, and probably would, do. Mrs. Higurashi was not a violent woman... But she did highly disaprove of tennage parenting. It was shame upon the entire family.

_Now that i'm unchained._

Mrs. Higurashi sat there eyes narrowed, contemplating the situation. She couldn't let Kagome get away with this, yet she couldn't just whirl up an arguement. No, she needed to be calm and collective. Taking a breath she gathered up enough control to look her daughter in the eye.

_Fear is only in our minds,_

"Kagome I understand the love you and Inuyasha feel for each other. However it doesn't interfere with my disaproving of what you have done. Though I may be estatic I am greatly ashamed. It's not to late to change it though."

_Taking over all the time_

Inuyasha didn't like where this conversation was going.

_Fear is only in our minds and it's, taking over all the time_

He had a funny feeling that Mrs. Higurashi would do anything to get rid of this child. Not because of it being a hanyou, but because of her loyalties to the law. (i don't know of any i'm just making it up)

_you poor sweet innocent thing _

_Dry your eyes and testify_

Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes. How can her mother be so much colder? Had something happened while they were away? Speaking of they…… where was Souta and Gramps? 'Hadn't they gone with mom too?' She thought.

_you know you live to break me don't deny_

_Sweet sacrifice_

Putting her thoughts into words she said. "Mom, where's Souta and gramps."

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain _

Instantly, whatever life her mother held in her eyes disappeared. It was replaced by a look full of sorrow. The same eyes filled with tears and sobs began to erupt from her. Kagome, despite the earlier bitterness she received from her mother, embraced her. While letting a few of her own tears fall as well.

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time_

"Kagome….. please forgive me…. I never meant for things to go this far. I only did what I thought was best for the family." Her mother sobbed, still tightly embracing her daughter. Worriedly Kagome pulled away enough to look in her mother's eyes and ask, "Do shita no?" Her mother's eyes closed, as if wishing she wouldn't have to tell such a horrible thing to her own kin. Kagome, who rejected comforting from Inuyasha just a second ago, took a finger to bring her mother's downed chin to eye level. "Mom, please tell me what happen."

_You poor sweet Innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_sweet sacrifie_

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head 'yes' and drew in a shaky breath. " Kagome, I have always tried to put on a brave and caring front, for you and Souta. Things were starting to get better after your father died. Then somehow the money we had coming in to pay for bills… stopped. So it was either lose the house and all the memories with it or find away out." Taking a short pause she continued." Unfortunately I took the wrong way out. Even though I never did anything, I started selling some 'drugs' to get money. They weren't really drugs, more like a bunch of aspirin. On our vacation Souta wanted to go to the park so Gramps took him. I told them I had something to take care of, after they left Aijin came from the ally way we were to meet. Some how he found out what I was selling wasn't the required drug he wanted. He yelled that he knew that it was all a scheme and that he would kill every member of my family for it. Just to pay off the debt. So when he told me that he had been stocking me for the past month….." More tears fell harder. " I knew that he knew who Gramps and Souta and took off running toward the park…. When I got there I found no living thing… The only things there was Souta and Gramps bodies. I called 911 of course but that didn't stop me from kneeling in their blood, unknown at the time, holding poor Souta in my arms and grieving. I grieved for gramps to, he may have been my father- in –law but I still loved him. (If you and type mama (inuyasha) it tells you in there that kagome's dad was killed in a accident and they went to live with his father at the shrine since he was lonely because his wife had passed.) I told the police the story and they are still out looking for Aijin. Kagome…. I'm so sorry." The woman put her face in her hands and wept.

_I dream in darkness, I sleep to die_

_Erase the silence, erase my life_

_Our burning ashes, blacken the day_

_A world of nothingness, Blow me away_

Kagome backed up a couple places and turned into Inuyasha's open embrace . Inuyasha rubbed her back while starring at Mrs. Higurashi with both anger and sympathy.

_Do you wander why you hate?_

_Are you still to weak to survive your mistakes?_

"Kagome forgive me for that regretful doing and do not hate me for what I'm about to tell you."

Mrs. Higurashi took a pause and resumed, "I think you should get an abortion."

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice_.

Theres ch. 10 sorry if it seemed a bit mrs. Higurashi focused but my story was starting to get borig so I tried to spice it up. Gomen to anyone who thought it unnecessary. It's a proven fact that it's not only pnemonia but walking pnemonia...fun!

this one is a little shorter only 1094 words

we are learning cat color and breeds in vet!

Song belongs to evanescence. Inuyasha rumilo takahashi.

OH…. I have a pneumonia. And I got a 88 on my vet exam!

PLEASE REVIEW! What do you think is going to happen next?


	11. Wrong desicon? right turn?

**No one is really reviewing this story but a few people but I know their reading it... PLEASE Review... even a simple will suffice.**

**Thanks to: Le Chat Girls, bardocksbabygirl, and shadowDragon for reviewing every chapter and thanks to female dog demon (ch.8) AlessaLoveless(ch.7) and jay jingles (ch.9)**

**I had 10 reviews in chapter 2 and that dropped down to 2 reviews in chapter 10. I know my story's boring but I'm trying!**

_**THE SONG IS MINE I don't have a title for it yet... If you have an idea for the title please let me know. If you want to use it please ask permission.**_

_**Disclaimer: I just don't own inuyasha**_

_**Lacrymosa**_

_**chapter 11: Wrong desicon? Right turn?**_

_I'm waiting here alone_

_praying someone could lead me home_

Kagome's face paled as she reached her mother in on step and... SMACK!

Kagome's hand made contact with her mother's shocked, tear-stained face. The impact being worse than the sound itself. Shakingly Mrs. Higurashi brought a hand up to her cheek. "Kagome.." She began, trying to ignore the burning in her cheek. She became unable to finish the sentence, do to the fact she had received another slap from her distraught daughter. Finally regaining her posture she continued any way.

_But what would I have given,_

_To not hide my face, _

_To not hide my pain_

_From you? From you _

"Kagome I'm just saying just get an abortion for right now, that way Aijin will not have a chance of killing it. That is if it were born beforehand. An Abortion is the best thing for it." Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter sat herself on the couch opposite from here. She smiled slightly; her daughter was buying it... good. Her small, barely noticeable smile faltered abit when she saw the look in her daughter's eyes. They were murderous, if they were knives, Mrs. Higurashi would be nothing but a bloody mess. Lifting her head a bit higher, Kagome continued glaring at her mother and began to speak while doing so. "You have no right.." She whispered, her fist clenched in her lap.

_Ahhhh_

_All that I have known_

_All that I've hidden from_

_All that I'm scared I've become_

_Somehow comforts me_

Mrs. Higurashi leaned forward a bit. " I'm sorry dear, what did you say?" She said careful not to get to close. Every time she did Inuyasha would growl... She was causing distress to his mate and threatened the life of his child and he didn't like it one bit. She was surprised that Inuyasha remained quite, for the most part, through out the conversation. She guessed it was because he figured Kagome need to handle this on her own. But he would jump in at any given moment if, kagome would fail in handling the situation.

_Is I wrong to think aloud?_

"I said 'You have no right', and you don't! Who are you to criticize me and my doing? Even better.. Who are you tell me to get rid of my child because of some stupid shit you got yourself into! You put this child in danger! If it dies it dies because of you! SO SHUT THAT HYPACRITICAL MOUTH OF YOURS UP! You sold stuff that you claimed to be drugs. You sold them to a druggie who is probably a killer too. It's your fault Gramps and Souta are...dead.! If anyone is to blame it's you!"

_Hoping to pierce you with my sharp words_

_Let them pierce, to make you bleed _

_Honey, _

Kagome paused taking in huge breathes to even out her breathing. Just as she was about to spew out more angry words, her mother interrupted her. "How dare you talk to me like that! What I did was entirely different and out of love! You, you little whore got yourself knocked up! So you want to talk about hipacritical, look in the mirror." Mrs. Higurashi stood up and headed fort he stairs.

_How does it feel?_

She looked back at Kagome and her expression softened. "Please, Kagome, pleas consider it. It will be for the best. You still have school you know and what about the feudal era, how will you do anything over there on your own. Inuyasha can't be around all the time. Just think about it." With that she left for bed, leaving Kagome to contemplate her situation.

_In a world of my own, I saw you_

_And I'm confused, _

_If I don't love you anymore,_

_Then why am I haunted by your memory,_

_Baby_

Inuyasha let his arm drape around her shoulder, as he pulled her in close. He kissed her head and rubbed her back trying to sooth the sobs that erupted from her shaking form. Being stable enough to somewhat look in his eyes, Kagome pulled away from the loving embrace.

_Can't let it go_

_And I can't let the past rest its self, inside me _

She wiped the tears and stood up, Inuyasha stood up along with her. She once again returned to his embrace, this time bringing in for a kiss. She licked his bottom lip hungrily, demanding an acceptance, which he gladly complied to. With each passing moment the Kiss grew more sensual as did their movements. Inuyasha snaked his hand underneath Kagome's pajama shirt. He began strumming her already sensitive bosom. To such a movement Kagome arched, wanting more and moaned.

_I can't let fate turn you away from me again_

_But I know, You never loved me_

Just as Inuyasha's hand started to travel, Kagome pulled away. Still staying in his embrace though, she let her head rest in the crook of his neck.

_In the future I saw you_

_And I was confused_

_Do I even love you anymore?_

"Inuyasha... I know it's not right but.. For the sake of everything that is going on... I think I will get an abortion."

At that moment Inuyasha's heart stopped, and he did the only thing he ever did when he was a young child

**He ran**

_Leave me alone, again_

_Relieve me of you, again_

_Isn't that what you always do?_

_Runaway?_

**There's chapter 11 for ya typed it up tonight... in 30 minutes. 1135 words my longest chapter! oh ya!!! I am going to the doctors tomorrow.**

**Sorry if this song sucked! **

**Thank you to Le Chat Girls for the idea of Kagome blowing up at her mother. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF IT'S JUST A smiley! **

**I had to delete this chapter and repost it because I made an error to my own song! Wow!**

**I just learned from my English teacher that it is possible for people with walking pneumonia to die….. wow I feel so lucky… I'm to stubborn to croke though.**


	12. Really, the right way to go?

**The song is by evanescence it's called 'cloud nine. Inuyasha no mine!**

**check out my new story 'Disguised all this time" and review!**

**I'm really upset right now because yesterday in school (3-6-07) There was a bunch of black guys standing in a group and as my best friend Jack and I were walking by them to get a soda one of them threw their sandwhich at me (it was nasty and it hurt like hell) and it hit me in the head. They started laughing and called me an ugly white girl. Thats the reason they hit me... Not because I had done something to them but because I am white. Today I didn't go to lunch but Jack did, and taking the route he usally does to get a soda he passed them (unknowingly) and started telling him, "wheres your white bitch" and stuff like that. Jack just flip them off 'cause he knows I wont do anything for 2 reasons: 1. i'm a little to nice 2. If I get in a fight or if I tell they use the line 'because i'm black' and I get in trouble. ... They call me prejudice and I don't understand how I can hate black people when MY BEST FRIEND IS BLACK! (and loves anime) Jeffery is black but they tell them that they 'act white' because they listen to a little or a lot of rock music don't listen to rap and My best friend (female who i will not mention her name because she asked mt to) who like jap music too. I have about 4 or so other black friends and was the only white girl on both the varsity and j.v team for a while and not once was i 'prejudice' against them... even the one's who didn't like me would tell you that. It hurts me to be dicriminated like that. when my mom called the school and said it was discrimnation, the person said "Oh no it's reverse- descrimination because she's white and is being picked on my blacks." which is wrong discrimonation is 'haing' or prejudice against A RACE.**

**Well i think I have wasted enough time. I was getting better but the stress of that kinda put me back into a state of sickness but nothing to serious . Nothing's critical anymore.**

**on with the story...**

_**Lacrymosa **_

_**chapter 12: really, the right way to go?**_

_If you want to live, let live.  
If you want to go, let go._

Kagome sat in the doctors office waiting for him to come out. After Inuyasha left her mother immeadiatly drover to the walk in clinic. Now she sat on one of those stupid table thingys, waiting for the doctor to examine her. Sighing she looked out the window, would Inuyasha ever forgive her for this?

_I'm not afraid to dream, to sleep, sleep forever.  
I don't need to touch the sky._

She put a hand to her stomache ... Could she really go through with this? Her mother had been one happy soul when she told her she was going to do it. Her mother even told her Inuyasha would come around eventually, he was just being stupid. Kagome opened her closed eyes and let a loan tear drop, there was no way Inuyasha was stupid. If anything all that amttered was Kagome's wellfare. Broken from her thoughts Kagome looked towards the door were the doctor now stood, smiling a bit. She gave a samll smile and nodded when the doctor asked, "I'm asuming you want the information ao an abortion befor going through with your own, correct". He pulled up a stool in front of her took a breath and began the explaination.

_I just want to feel that high,  
And you refuse to lift me._

" Ms. Higurashi, when dealing with abortion there are many types, in your case it would be Elective abortion. Now to abort a fetus surgically we have to wait and do it within the first twelve wekks of the pregnancy. Menstral exraction, is what i'm going to recromend for you, seeing as how early into the pregnancy you are. The good news is it doesn't require any cervical dilation. The procedure of abortion is preformed by openig the cervix of the uterus and empting it using surgical instruments and suction."

Kagome gave a sour face as the doctor finished explianing. Somehow the picture of a fetus being sucked out of her was not apealling. Sighing she looked at the doctor. "Should you really be telling me all this? Isn't there a doctor thing that there's a certin amount of information you're aloud to give your patient?" To this the doctor chuckled lightly, before answering.

Guess it wasn't real after all.  
Guess it wasn't real all along.

"I'm not supposed to, but abortion is a big decision that most regret when it's to late. I inform them so that they will have knowledge of the subject of it, and hopefully make their decision easier to decide. I have gotten into a feud or two with other doctors, particularly the manager. They all claimed I was trying to change their minds, when actually I was being honest. It's better to face the truth unafraid then go in blindly, alone, and somewhat scared." Smiling he nodded his head and excused himself. As the door shut Kagome began think about the doctors words.

_If I fall and all is lost,  
It's where I belong. _

_It's better to face the truth unafraid then go in blindly, alone, and somewhat scared." _

Was that what she was? She was blindly running into something that was only based on her feelings? Water began to fill her eyes. It was the same, she went ahead and agreed with this abortion without considering or even thinking about Inuyasha's feelings about it. Kagome looked down at her hands, rubbing them uncomfortably. She felt selfish, like all this was about her. Her, her, her, Like Inuyasha didn't matter. She wiped away the tears that had begun to fall and walked out of the doctors office, making her way to the doctors office. Right when she stepped through the doors her mother came up, wearing a big grin that pissed Kagome off to no end.

SMACK!!!

_If you want to live, let live.  
If you want to go, let go.  
I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender_

Not giving a damn about the doctors, nurses and clients around her, Kagome stepped right up to her mother and smacked the smile off her face. Literally.

Gasps could be heard from all around the area. " You bitch," Kagome started. Venom laced on every would that she spoke. " You think I would actually do something so horrible to get rid of an innocent thing that has done nothing wrong to deserve death?" Mrs. Higurashi just stared at her and gritted her teeth before replying. " How else will you get rid of this abomination?" (Slap her again Kagome! Hell I would!)

_Guess it wasn't real after all.  
Guess it wasn't real all along._

_If I fall and all is lost,  
No light to lead the way,  
Remember that all alone is where I belong._

Kagome flashed her mother an evil type of smile, and said. "Well I guess you'll just have to push me down the stairs mom, this kid isn't going anywhere until it's due." With that she turned on her heal and started to walk away, only stopping once when she heard her mother shout. "Where are you going?" To which she replied, "To Inuyasha." Leaving her mother behind Kagome began her journey home.

_In a dream,  
Will you give your love to me?  
Beg my broken heart to beat,  
Save my life, change my mind._

The closer she got to home the more she began to worry….. Would Inuyasha forgive her? Would he listen long enough for her to explain…. That she had kept their child?

What would she do about her mother? Kagome shook her head with hopes these questions would be answered.

_If I fall and all is lost.  
No light to lead the way.  
Remember that all alone is where I belong._

**There's chapter 12…….. Sorry if it's kind of a drag …… Man I took my cat breed test and I got a 86. 4 questions wrong out of 30….. geez to I love dogs better EX: INUYASHA! (and a few others)**

**I am goin to upload links on my profile. CHECK OUT MY PUG!!! **

**you will see a pic of me **

**. MY ROTTIE DIAMOND **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	13. With You

**PLEASE READ:**

**I have a NEW story that I am writing and will post AFTER lacrymosa is finished. I have a summery and a preview to the first chapter at the bottom. Trust me I think that it's my best work... **

**Remember how I said I delt with the racism thing well... I went into the bathroom and on the back of the stall door it said " Black is beautiful" and underneath it in the same hand writing it said " We are cracker killers" ... Now my BFF who is black, found that rude and made the comment " How would they feel if someone said something about them that was racist. I hate how they act because it gives the rest of us a bad name too." SHE IS black and is my BEST FRIEND and I got called racist also (yeah let me tell you! not!). It not only affects me but pisses her off... I CAN'T SEE WHY WE CAN'T ALL GET ALONG. But because of that my grade has slipped a bit... so I might be grounded but hey that means... more chapters in a shorter time!!!!**

**Disclaimer: no own inu... I thought I would add my other fav. Rock band which is HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR this song is #11 on goover and it is called 'with you' the English lyrics are really sweet if you want I will send them to you just ask me in a review.**

**anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 13: With You**

_Aitai. Kinou to mata chigau ashu wo anata to sugoshite itai to omotta_

Fully numbed by now Kagome dragged her feet up the front steps of her porch. Being courteous she kicked the dirt off of her shoes before entering her own home. Her tears were long gone by now but the sorrow still remain fresh in her heart. The only thing she could think of was: would Inuyasha listen long enough for her to explain? Or would he jump to conclusions? Knowing Inuyasha it would be the latter.

_Tatoe subete no kotoba ga kiete shimatte mo anata ni tsutaetai koto ga aru yo_

Placing a hand on her stomach she smiled slightly and headed toward her room. Rest was something she craved more than a candy bar right now. Opening the door to her bedroom her movements ceased altogether, as her eyes graced Inuyasha's perturbed sleeping face. Almost as if instinct guided her, she let her feet carry her to her sleeping Hanyou. Delicately she let her fingers brush his bangs from his eyes, only to have them fall back in place when she removed her caressing hand.

_Boku no ibasho wa doko ni aru no? Sagashitetanda  
Tooi hoshizora mite wa hitori-tachi dukushite bakari de_

The feeling of light touches, and the removal of them, woke Inuyasha from his... Not so peaceful slumber. Both sensing and seeing Kagome, his heart sank into an empty void. Had she come back to finalize what she had done? Not being able to look her fully in the eye, he tuned his interest into the ground. Somehow trying to make cherry wooden floors his favorite thing in the world. When Kagome's hand reached for his, he let her hold it. Numbly he gripped back, almost as if it were reluctant.

_Ikutsu no hoshi-tachi ni negai wo kakete ita darou  
Anata ni deau made kiduka nakatta  
_

Despite the fact that he was trying hard not to resist her, Kagome smiled and leaned over. She brought her lips close to his ear and whispered, "I couldn't so it." She punctured the statement with a small lick of his ear, thus earning a shiver to weave it's way through Inuyasha's blood stream. He looked up at her Angelic face, "Nani?" He barely choked out. Seating herself in his lap she began playing with his ears, " I said," She began. " I couldn't do it."

_Aitai. Bokura no mata chigau asu wo sunao ni sugoshite itai to omotta  
Kasoku shite yuku jikan no naka de mitsuketa kakegae no nai itoshisa ga aru yo_

Inuyasha gave his famous cocky smirk and lightly rested his hand on her stomach. Happiness was magnified (that's my word I don't even know if that's not a real word) within him. He would have chosen what was best for Kagome no matter how much it hurt him but all negativity left his thoughts the moment Kagome grinded into him. Damn, He forgot two things: 1) she was straddling him. 2) Pregnant extra horny (I don't know seeing as I am only 16 turning 17 and am waiting till marriage so please tell me if I guessed right.)

_Sotto mimi wo suma shite kikoeru sasayaka na nami no oto  
Utsumuiteita boku no kokoro ni anata no sugata yatto meguri aeta shinjite iru yo  
_

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him into a raw heated kiss. Limits were nowhere to be found, boundaries? There were none. And hell who needed them? They were just set so people could break them.

_Mitsumete itai yo. Anata no subete wo koe mo shigusa mo issho no jikan mo  
Nagaku nagaku tsuduite iku michi wo bokura wa issho ni aruite yukeru yo zutto..._

_Omoi egaita koto kotoba ni naranakute tsuyogatteta yo ne itsumo  
Ima nara ieru you na sonna kiga shitanda kitto_

Too lost in the heated kisses and soft tender caresses of the skin. Too lost in his rough hands slowly lowering themselves to their destination. Lost in the knot in her stomach, created by the fast movement of his finger, twirling in her depths. Fully unaware, as his tongue soon followed the same path and speed of his finger.

Aitai. Kinou to mata chigau asu wo anata to sugoshite itai to omotta  
Nagaku nagaku tsuduite yuku michi wo bokura wa issho ni aruite yukeru yo

He was too lost in her moans, her screams, and his own needs. (hahaha ME rhymed!) Too lost in her hands 'handling of his length, and her head taking care of its sweet nectar. Way too lost in the passion every thrust created.

too lost in their passion to notice... Kagome's mother was still the issue at hand.

_Mitsumete itai yo. Anata no subete wo tonari de yasashiku atatamete ageru  
Tatoe subete no kotoba ga kiete shimatte mo..."Aishite imasu"_

**I feel so bad for depriving you lemon so I gave you a little break. Hoped you like it, it's my best chapter yet. Oh here's the summery and preview I promised:**

_Summery: He was always quiet. When someone asked for his name he'd reply, "never you mind." He talked and trusted no one until she came………_

_Preview: He hated the world and himself. He hated people and feelings. His high school? A living hell he never talked to anyone, if he did it would be nothing but rude remarks. Because of this everyone despised him in return, and left him all alone. Sometimes he'd walk by a group of friends, or a couple, and his cold heart would crack a bit. Just a bit…. Before he froze it back up again. There were times he wished he had someone to hold, someone to trust and in return could trust him. The feeling that, that would never happen created the anti-socialism, and remained alone. Hew as used to it by now, Live alone, Die alone with no one to mourn his memory. Shielding his emotions behind with a grim set face, He headed to school. Where he once again would sit in the back of the classroom, unnoticed and unwanted………_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought of both the chapter and the summery/preview! JA MATTA! 1286 words!** _


	14. Everything in it's fault

**I'm thinking of brining Lacrymosa close to its end. That way I can post more for my story 'disguised all this time' and post ' a reason for everything'. **

**My school is fully racist now and I realize that I have no power to show them the truth. Good thing my friend is suing them.**

**Disclaimer- refer to ch.1 , Song is 'where will you go' by evanescence **

**Lacrymosa**

**chapter 14: everything in its fault**

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be_

With his arm still slung over Kagome's naked waist, Inuyasha groggily eased himself away from her and gently removed himself from the bed. Heading over to the door he looked back to make sure Kagome hadn't woken up. To his relief she just mumbled a bit and rolled over, he shook his head smiling, she was something alright. Quietly he put on his hakama's and headed downstairs.

_But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_

A noise had woken him up from his state of slumber. Now he was intent on finding the creator of the noise. He assumed it would be Mrs. Higurashi, seeing as she didn't come home with them from the doctor's office.

_Chorus:  
But where will you go  
with no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  
_

He reached the bottom stairs and headed into the kitchen, the light was on. Turning the corner he was greeted by Mrs. Higurashi' standing in the middle of the kitchen with her back facing him. "Finally give up you hold hag." Inuyasha said. Making the shaken women aware of his presence. It was when she turned around did Inuyasha notice her tears and the look of regret plastered on her face. It was to late when he noticed the 45 colt held firmly in her hand, finger on the trigger, the gun cocked and ready. Inuyasha let a growl pass. " You plan on shooting me?" He asked. He knew all to well what those were, Kagome had told him once while watching T.V. He also knew what damage they could do.

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
_

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "I never mean anything I do. All I ask for is forgiveness, forgiveness for future mistakes. My actions are out of honor." She said, holding the gun up higher. Inuyasha's eyes widen with shock, as he spoke. "You're planning on shooting Kagome, aren't you?" When the women gave no word of protest, Inuyasha continued coldly. "You're willing to destroy your own daughter just to kill in innocent being who has done nothing. Just because of your honor you're willing to put Kagome through so much pain. You're sick."

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
you're left to face yourself alone  
_

Mrs. Higurashi stood there taking it all, but not really listen. She reached over the table and grabbed the silencer. (a silencer is a devise put at the end of the barrel to silence the gun shot.) Can't have the neighbors interfering now can you? Smiling sadistically, she raised the gun pointing it at a frozen Inuyasha.

_Chorus:  
But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape  
_

"If you chose to stand in my way, then I guess I will have to go through you." With that Mrs. Higurashi fired three rounds of shots, before finally withdrawing her weapon. Inuyasha's hand went to his stomach and chest area, pulling his hand back coated in sweet bloody liquid. Several growls ruptured from his throat, as if he were going to attack, before he collapsed. Leaving a Blood puddle to form beneath him.

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming  
_

Mrs. Higurashi, looking pleased with herself, made her way silently to Kagome's room. If Kagome didn't want an abortion, then she'd take it into her own hands.

Once and for all.

_Chorus:  
Where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape  
_

**Sorry for how short this turned out…... 852 words... I feel stupid. Can you believe Lacrymosa was pre-written as a one-shot? **

'**A reason for everything' will be out probably sometime April, if not sooner. I will be grounded because of my grades so I will try to type and post chapters/stories at school. **

**Thank you to all the reviews who have complimented this story!**


	15. I must be dreaming

**Refer to Ch 1. For the disclaimer… song is 'I must be dreaming' by evanescence **

**Check out 'A REASON FOR EVERYTHING' and give your opinion I would love to see such great reviewers again! I need help with ideas… THERE IS LEMON IN THAT STORY! I have it pre-written so I know for sure.**

**Lacrymosa **

**chapter 15: I must be dreaming**

Mrs. Higurashi made her way towards Kagome's room, the gun cocked and ready to fire. She couldn't understand what went wrong; did she do something wrong while raising her? Would Souta turn out this way? ….. Souta…. Would Souta approve of her future doings?

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, Souta was dead… If he were alive he'd understand. She nodded her head, unshed tears welling up in her eyes.

It had to be done….

_How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly?_

Slowly she reached out a hand, and opened the cherry wood door…. The one leading to Kagome's sleeping chambers. Hiding the gun slightly behind her back, she advanced upon her sleeping daughters form. The gun still behind her back , she paused in mid-step as Kagome turned in her sleep. She watched her daughter reach out were Inuyasha once lay, feeling no remorse knowing damn well he had already bled to death; from her gun shot.

_I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
I must be dreaming_

Relief momentarily filled her as she watches Kagome fall back into a motionless sleep. Or so she thought.

_We all live  
We all die_

Kagome opened up her eyes and began to wipe away the sleep from them. "Inuyasha?" she whispered out into the darkness. She turned around, holding the sheet to her naked chest. "Wrong dear." She heard her mother say. Turning around she gave her mother the best smile she could. "Mom, you haven't seen Inuyasha have you?" Kagome's smile faded as looked into her mother's eyes…. Not liking the coldness residing in there depths. Had her mother gone crazy?

_That does not begin to justify you_

"Mommy, mommy what's wrong?" Kagome asked again. Her mother just laughed and said. "You're a little whore you know that. Why would you keep the child? What would Souta think of his sister being as tainted as she is…. Do you think he'd be proud of you? Do you think you make him proud every time you fuck the stupid hybrid?" Her mother asked bitterly. Making Kagome release unshed tears, why was her mother acting like this?

_It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming_

"Or…" Her mother began, pulling the gun out. Kagome's eyes widen as fear became increasingly high. " Do you think he'd be proud of me if I get rid of it for you? Tell me Kagome do you want to see your brother again?" She asked walking closer to her. Foolishly Kagome nodded, tears streaming down her face.

_Help you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true_

Her mother, now close enough to, leaned in close and whispered crudely in Kagome's ears. "I can take this burden off your hands. I can let you see Souta again. Isn't that what you want? Sweet, sweet Kagome isn't that what you've always wanted?" Kagome's mind went blank as she tried to call out for Inuyasha. Seeing this, her mother gave a whispered laugh as she pressed the gun to Kagome's stomach. "He won't come." Her mother told her, enjoying the pain that was beginning to display across her daughter's face. " I'm afraid your tough Hanyou couldn't withstand this small 45. Isn't that a shame? The babe will die before it's life is given, Inuyasha died because of you. Don't you see Kagome? You kill everyone you are close to with your tainted self. And do you enjoy it? Would you like to bathe in their blood?"

_We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you _

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

Kagome let out a blood curling scream, as she let the tears flow full force. Why was this happening? Was it really her fault? No… No it couldn't be… It was Impossible. Kagome winced in pain as her mother pushed the gun more into her stomach.

Smiling at this her mother leaned close once again and whispered. " If god lets you in…. Tell Souta I miss him." Just as she was getting ready to fire a crash was heard from behind. Turning around her eyes widen in shock. "No! you're supposed to be dead!" She screamed.

_Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming_

The figure just chuckled maliciously before threatening. " It's you whose supposed to be dead bitch."

_Just in my mind  
Not in real life  
I must be dreaming_

**Don't kill me…. I just thought that was a good place to end… I NEED IDEAS FOR 'DISGUISED ALL THIS TIME' PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW. T,P,R 's are coming up in vet class and I might be grounded but I will try to update… I busted my knee, shin, and ankle (same leg) while working for my dad moving 85 pound shingles and I slipped and landed on the wooden skid. It's the same leg I hurt in Basket Ball 9th grade and this year.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 12 had the most reviews! 11 reviews!**


	16. Please respond

**Sorry this is not a chapter hopefully I will have it up by tonight...**

**I'm going through a rough time right now and I can't focus... **

**I can understand if you are mad and I will not be mad since i probably deserve whatever nasty words you provide... I WILL DELETE THIS NOTE AND REPLACE IT WITH A CHAPTER! ... i THINK WRITERS block is slowing me down to ... IDEAS PLEASE!!!!**

**iF you review... reveiw with ideas!**


	17. Lacrymosa

**Refer to chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

**Yes i am still sick, and school is getting a bit harder, we are learning birds and their a lot more complicated then cats and dogs put together because we have to name all their bones which we will have a master test on. Basicaly it means that I either get a hundred or just a straight 0. I am also taken summer classes so I can graduate early. I apologize for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer : refer to chapter 1**

_**Lacrymosa**_

_**Chapter 16: Lacrymosa**_

_Out on your own_

_cold and alone again_

Mrs. Higurashi froze the 45 still firmly presses against Kagome's stomach. Kagome could think of nothing better to do then sit there, as still as time itself was at that moment. Or as it seemed to be. To afraid to move (or even breathe) she watched as multiple emotions played across her mothers face. Looking into her mother's eyes she saw the hatered they held for the person in the doorway. Turning her head towards the doorway, Kagome looked at the look in his eyes. They held the deepest hatered you could think of, but unlike her mother's, his held a tint of sorrow in them. Like hurting her, doing... _things_ to her, wasn't his choice of action. She looked away from Aijin when she felt her mother lift her up by the arm, hard. The silent tears rushed back as she became a human sheild for her mother.

_Can this be what you really wanted, baby?_

"You really have become a cold-hearted bitch, haven't you."

Aijin said, raising an eyebrow while 'tsk'ing her.

" Using your daughter to protect you while keeping her at gun point. Not very motherly if you ask me." He said mockingly. His sly smile turned into a full-blown grin as he watched Mrs. Higurashi's face contort in anger.

_Blame it on me,  
Set your guilt free._

"Then again you never really think about anyonelse, do you? Isn't that the reason your son... Souta was it, is dead? Your father-in-law also fell pray to your selfishness. It only makes sense your daughter should feel the same, doesn't it?" He said continuing his taunting while taking a step toward the pair.

_Nothing can hold you back now_

Mrs. Higurashi , who had tears streaming down her cheek, steped back trying make the gap between them stay. Never once letting go of Kagome, she yelled,

" Shut up! How dare you! How dare you bring up my son and my _father_! You don't know anything about what I went threw the night _you _had them killed!"

Mrs. Higurashi started to sob. She let her grip on Kagome falter a bit as all the pain from before came back in a rush. Taking this aas an opportunity, Kagome flung her self to the side and huddled in a corner near her bed. Her mother didn't even seem to notice as she fell into a kneeling postion on the floor, and keeping her gaze downcast.

_Now that you're gone,  
I feel like myself again_

Aijin smiled as he advanced another step toward her, coming within his hand's reach. He crouched down and used his hand to make her eyes level with his.

" I warned you... I told you that the guys would not appriciate you selling them fake drugs once they foud out. I warned you that once they realized it they would come after you and your family. Did you listen? Nope, you just agreed to anything I'd say just so I would keep full-filling your needs..."

Aijin paused when he heard Kagome gasp. He slighlty turned his head to look at her before looking back at Mrs. Higurashi. He chuckled a bit before saying,

" Why... you mean to tell me that your daughter had no clue about are affair? Wow you are a good liar."

He put his hand on Mrs. Higurashi's thigh.

" Should we demostrate one of our nights togehter?" He began before leaning close and whispering sadisticly in her ear.

" Mabey I could make her join, I'm sure..."

Before he could finish his sentence a gun shot went off. Turning both thier attentions over to the corner they saw Kagome, gun in hand, pointing the 45 toward them. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widen in horror while Aijin just smiled grimly.

_Grieving the things I can't repair and willing... _

To let you blame it on me,  
And set your guilt free.  
I don't want to hold you back now love.

" Don't even think about moving mother. I refuse to let you kill my child, and I refuse to have that filthy scum touch me." She whispered deadly. Never once taking her eyes of the pair.

She continued.

" You couldn't accept that I loved Inuyasha and he, in return, felt the same. You couldn't take it that we were going to have a child that would have both parents love. You didn't want me to have the happy life you never got 'cause dad died! But that's all you ever thought about .. you. YOU, YOU, YOU! The only reason you put on the 'good mother' act, was because you didn't want people to find out about you. It was like Souta and I were cover ups, sheilds that could guard the truth from people. But knowing the truth now, don't even think that I will have second thoughts about pulling this trigger. Unlike you, I'd never kill any of my family, I would just hurt you. Hurt you like you hurt me. Like you hurt Aijin, i bet, too."

_I can't change who I am.  
Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me.  
And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up.  
My love wasn't enough._

"Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi whispered.

" Kagome, please don't do this. I never meant for it to turn out this way, I promise you." She said

Kagome shook her head, and the tears in her eyes fell as she said,

"Too late."

She pulled the trigger and let the gunshot fill the silence.

_And you can blame it on me,  
Just set your guilt free, honey.  
I don't want to hold you back now love.  
_

**There's chapter 16 for ya! 1138 words nice and long for ya! I think it's my best one so far! Don't worry InuYasha is not dead! **

**sorry for the long wait... I wasn't as sick as I was before but then somehow I got sicker... Fun...**

**REVIEW! and tell me what you think of this chapter? Was it worth the long wait?**

**NOTE TO Bardocksbabygirl I do plan on useing the idea in your review form the authors note... I will give you credit.**


	18. torniquite

_**No own inu or 'tourniquet' by evanescence**_

_**Lacrymosa**_

_**chapter 17:torniquite**_

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more_

_She pulled the trigger and the gunshot filled the silence._

Kagome opened her closed eyes hesitantly. Something or someone had knocked into her, causing her aim to go off-course. She looked over to the middle of her room to see Aijin huddled over her shaking mother protectively. Neither one of them looked like they had got hit. She looked over to the side where the thing that crashed into her lay. Her heart began to race and tears began to stream down her pale cheeks. There in a bloodied mess, gasping for breath, and moaning in pain was Inuyasha.

_I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

"Ka...gome?" Inuyasha painfully whispered as he turned on to his side to face her.

"What the hell where you thinking? Do you know what trouble you could've caused in your time if I hadn't been here to misdirect the shot?" He said as Kagome cried even harder and threw herself, mindful of his injuries, into his arms.

"Inuyasha I thought you were dead. My mom.. she.. she.." Kagome started but was hushed by Inuyasha's lips.

Kagome gently kissed back, enjoying the moment while it last. Key word: while it last. The sweet moment was cut short by a bitter laughter drifting from the middle of the floor.

**I'm sorry but i can not write the rest of the chapter right now , BUT I WILL AS SOON AS I CAN!**

**Since I probably won't be able to update in a while do to my Dog who unintentionally bit me on the muscle on my arm right next to my elbow, I can't really type well, or move my left arm much. **

**NO MY DOG IS NOT VIOLENT! It is my own fault I wasn't careful enough. IT IS NOT HER FAULT BECAUSE SHE IS A FALSE-PREGNATING BITCH (LITERALLY THAT'S WHAT IT'S CALLED) **

**If you don't know what it is please ask me I would love to explain it to you. **

**Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen I just might use it!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Sorry really short. My dad was in ICU and they just sent him home instead of keeping him. So I will be taking car of him while my mom is at school. I had a little time to work on this so hear it is.**

**CHECK OUT 'A REASON FOR EVERYTHING'**

****

**Lacrymosa**

**chapter 17: Untitled**

_She pulled the trigger and the gunshot filled the silence._

Kagome opened her closed eyes hesitantly. Something or someone had knocked into her, causing her aim to go off-course. She looked over to the middle of her room to see Aijin huddled over her shaking mother protectively. Neither one of them looked like they had gotten hit. She looked over to the side where the thing that crashed into her lay. Her heart began to race and tears began to stream down her pale cheeks. There in a bloodied mess, gasping for breath, and moaning in pain was Inuyasha.

"Ka...gome?" Inuyasha painfully whispered as he turned on to his side to face her.

"What the hell where you thinking? Do you know what trouble you could've caused in your time if I hadn't been here to misdirect the shot?" He said as Kagome cried even harder and threw herself, mindful of his injuries, into his arms.

"Inuyasha I thought you were dead. My mom.. she.. she.." Kagome started but was hushed by Inuyasha's lips.

Kagome gently kissed back, enjoying the moment while it last. Key word: while it last. The sweet moment was cut short by a bitter laughter drifting from the middle of the floor.

Looking over they saw Aijin helping Kagome's mother up as she laughed hysterically.

"Did…. Did you … Honestly think….. you would be…. Able to shoot me?" Her mother said Laughing.

"Wow Kagome you're not only naïve but stupid!" She said still laughing like a drunkard.

Inuyasha pain strikingly put himself between Kagome and her mother. He could feel Kagome's hands clutch his shirt from behind, no doubt in worry. Finally able to straighten himself up he smirked a bit before saying,

"If Kagome's stupid then she must've got it from you, huh?"

Instantly Mrs. Higurashi's laughter came to a screeching halt as she glared daggers at the young hanyou.

" You got lucky the first time I shot you, let me assure you that I will not miss again if given the chance." She said malice lacing every bitter word. Pushing away, Aijin who still had his arm around her back holding her kneeling form, she stood up and began walking towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Before your weak attempt with the gun, Kagome, you were shooting your mouth off about how I had probably hurt Aijin or something close to it. Hmmm well, would you like to the story behind it all? Should I give you the scoop, the 411 or whatever it is you kids are calling it now-a-days?" Smiling Mrs. Higurashi walked a bit closer to her daughter causing Inuyasha to put himself more between Kagome and her mother.

" Would you like that Kagome ? Huh! Would you like that?" Mrs. Higurashi babbled. Aijin stood up, from his kneeling position, and glared at Mrs. Higurashi.

"You keep your fucking mouth shut! It's none of her business what the hell went on!" He yelled, grabbing her by her arm. Mrs. Higurashi just smiled sweetly and yanked her arm from his grip.

"Don't you dare tell me how to run my life! She is my daughter and the thing growing in her stomach is an abomination! I will see to it, and stop at nothing until, that I permantly destroy it and if I had to then I will be forced to take Kagome down with it."

**44444444 With Inuyasha 44444444**

Inuyasha's mind drifted off as he thought about what Mrs. Higurashi had said.

His eyes flickered between golden orbs and pools of red.

'She wants to get rid of my child. She wants to hurt Kagome, she's going to kill my family. Must protect mate.' Redundantly ran threw Inuyasah's mind, making Mrs. Higurashi the object of his anger.

Inuyasha plunged into a world of rage as he let his demon side take control and his mission clear: He'd have to kill Kagome's mother.

**Sorry I just threw something together**

**Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen I just might use it!**


End file.
